Life Is a Dance
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de elirwen. Résumé : Arthur et Merlin sont colocataires. Des colocataires inconscients.


Titre : **Life Is a Dance**

Auteur : **elirwen**

**Traduction : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Arthur ouvrit la porte de sa nouvelle chambre, en équilibrant la boîte qui contenait ses affaires sur son avant-bras gauche. Il scruta rapidement la pièce. Deux lits, deux bureaux avec des chaises, deux garde-robes, une petite cuisine avec un évier et deux armoires suspendues. Les murs étaient juste blancs, avec des traces laissées où avaient siégé d'anciens posters, et une unique fenêtre donnant une vue sur le parc.

Pour le contentement d'Arthur, la chambre était toujours propre et rangée sans le moindre signe de l'arrivée de son colocataire.

Il déposa la boîte sur le bureau à proximité de la fenêtre, et il partit chercher le restant de ses affaires dans la voiture de Morgane. Elle lui avait donné les clefs et elle l'avait laissé pour se prendre un café.

Morgane était en troisième année et elle avait l'avantage de vivre dans un appartement qu'elle partageait avec Gwen et Léon. Même si elle était l'aînée, elle n'aurait jamais à supporter le poids d'être 'l'héritière'. Non, c'était Arthur qui avait écouté Uther parler des responsabilités, et qui était toujours comparé à Léon, qui était le bon exemple d'un jeune homme intègre selon les critères d'Uther. Plusieurs fois, Arthur s'était demandé si Uther ne préférait pas Léon à lui. Ses suspicions s'étaient seulement aggravées après qu'il ait annoncé son intention d'étudier l'informatique.

Dire qu'Uther était furieux était un euphémisme. Il avait passé une heure à hurler sur ce qu'incombaient ses responsabilités avec des 'Pense à ce que tu fais' et durant une semaine les conversations avaient été bancales et l'atmosphère pesante.

Au soulagement d'Arthur, Uther ne l'avait pas déshérité quand il avait changé d'avis, il avait seulement réduit significativement l'allocation d'Arthur. Et c'est ainsi qu'Arthur avait fini ici, dans une chambre double avec une salle de bain commune, à la place d'une chambre unique dans le meilleur dortoir du campus.

**OOO**

Arthur n'avait été qu'un peu surpris en retrouvant Morgane appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte quand il revint avec son dernier sac.

« Ça à l'air sympa, » dit-elle et Arthur la regarda d'un œil mauvais. « Ça aurait pu être pire. »

« Ah ouais ? » Grogna Arthur.

« Imagine le salon juste à côté de la salle de bain. Vue sur la douche et la chasse d'eau, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Arthur choisit de ne pas réagir afin qu'elle n'en rajoute pas.

« J'aimerais rester et bavarder un peu plus, mais mon appart m'attend. »

« Par appart, tu veux dire Léon, » répondit Arthur, en lui rendant ses clefs.

« Ouais. Il est probablement nu dans le lit. »

« Trop d'informations, » cria Arthur, les paumes pressées sur ses oreilles.

« Fleur délicate, » dit Morgane en l'embrassant pour partir, et qu'il puisse s'installer.

**OOO**

Dés que les premières gouttes chaudes de la douche touchèrent sa peau, Arthur réalisa qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements de rechanges avec lui.

**OOO**

Après un rapide passage dans le corridor uniquement vêtu d'une serviette, Arthur fit irruption dans sa chambre, en refermant la porte derrière lui le plus rapidement possible, et il appuya sa tête dessus. Il avait eu le chance de ne croiser personne sur son chemin.

Et puis, il avait entendu un soupir derrière lui.

**OOO**

Le regard de Merlin se releva quand il entendit la porte se refermer. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'haleter en apercevant l'image qui se présentait à lui.

Un blond, aux épaules larges, encore mouillé de la douche, et oh seigneur, presque nu, qui s'appuyait contre la porte. Il se retourna et Merlin ajouta à son étude : des muscles et une mâchoire forte sur sa liste. Ce n'est que lorsque le blond parla, que Merlin fut capable de détacher son regard de son corps pour le regarder dans les yeux (très bleus).

« Je…euh…tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure, » lâcha le blond.

« J'étais sous le lit, tout le temps, » répondit Merlin, en essayant d'avoir l'air sérieux.

Il éclata de rire quand il vit que le blond regardait le lit.

« Je viens juste d'arriver. Maman attend dans la voiture avec le reste de mes affaires, donc je reviendrais dans cinq minutes, » dit Merlin et le blond s'écarta pour le laisser passer, semblant toujours un peu choqué. « Oh, et je m'appelle Merlin, » ajouta-t-il, en tendant une main vers l'autre homme, un large sourire sur le visage.

Le blond tripota à sa serviette pour libérer sa main droite et ensuite prendre la main de Merlin.

« Arthur. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, » dit-il.

« De même, » répondit Merlin et il lâcha la main d'Arthur, pour se diriger vers la porte.

Il s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir.

« Maman insiste pour voir la chambre, alors… »dit Merlin, s'autorisant lui-même à jeter un regard de plus sur le corps d'Arthur.

« Ouais, » dit Arthur et Merlin se retourna pour s'en aller, mais il s'arrêta une fois encore, cette fois à cause de la voix d'Arthur.

« On s'est déjà rencontré ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, en essayant de se souvenir.

« Je ne pense pas, » dit-il après un moment.

« Probablement que tu me rappelles simplement quelqu'un, » dit Arthur et Merlin lui sourit avant de disparaître.

**OOO**

Arthur s'assit sur son lit. Merde, qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Ça n'aurait pas dû arrivé, qu'Arthur se fasse remarqué dés sa première rencontre avec son nouveau colocataire.

« Tu n'étais pas là tout à l'heure, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. « Bien joué, Arthur, vraiment bien joué. Une belle façon de faire impression. Tu pouvais simplement dire : je suis débile comme toute ces blague sur les blonds. »

Il prit des vêtements propres, et il alluma son ordinateur qui se connecta avec succès sur le wifi. Il était simplement en train de vérifier ses mail quand son téléphone sonna, pour signaler un message de Morgane.

Il l'ouvrit pour trouver une photo d'un lit très froissés et 'Léon m'avait vraiment manqué' écrit en dessous.

'Je te déteste,' tapa Arthur et il envoya la réponse.

'Ça fait mal. :- ( N'oublie pas, le Rising Sun à 20h. Ramène ton coloc.'

Arthur ne s'ennuya pas à répondre, jetant son téléphone sur le lit. La porte s'ouvrit pas plus d'une seconde plus tard, et le garçon de tout à l'heure, Merlin, entra avec une énorme boîte dans les bras et avec sa mère qui le suivait, en portant une caisse plus petite.

Arthur était sur ses pieds en un instant.

« Permettez moi, » dit-il, en prenant le carton des mains de la femme pour le déposer sur le bureau de Merlin.

« Tu dois être Arthur, » dit-elle quand il se retourna vers elle.

Il acquiesça.

« Je suis la mère de Merlin, mais tu peux m'appeler Hunith, » continua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Je suis certaine que vous serez de grands amis. Je peux dire que Merlin t'aime bien, même après votre brève rencontre. »

« Maman, » protesta Merlin, les joues devenant rouges. « Allons chercher le reste de mes affaires, d'accord ? »

« Je peux aider, » demanda Arthur.

**OOO**

Ils eurent fini plus tôt grâce à l'assistance d'Arthur, et puis c'était le temps pour eux de se dire aurevoir.

« N'oublie pas de bien manger. Et nettoie derrière toi, » dit Hunith.

« Oui, maman. »

« Appelle moi autant de fois que tu veux, et au moins deux fois par semaine. »

« Bien sûre, » dit-il en roulant les yeux.

« Ne laisse personne briser ton cœur, » dit-elle, en le tirant dans une étreinte. « Je ne peux pas croire que ça arrive déjà. Où sont passées les années ? »

Arthur avait essayé de se concentrer sur les pavés très intéressants du trottoir, mais c'était trop difficile de ne pas regarder le spectacle d'une mère aimante. Il n'avait jamais su comment c'était et tout à coup, ça lui manquait plus que jamais.

« Je reviendrai à la maison pour les vacances, » lui promit Merlin et il permit à sa mère de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle s'éloigna de lui pour sécher ses larmes. Ensuite, elle surprit Arthur en le prenant également dans ses bras, et en l'embrassant sur la joue de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour Merlin.

« Prenez soin de vous, les garçons, » dit-elle et Arthur su à peine marmonner un aurevoir avant qu'elle ne monte dans sa voiture.

Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que la voiture atteigne le coin, et ensuite ils retournèrent à l'intérieur.

« Ta mère est sympa, » dit Arthur pour briser le silence.

« Je ne pouvais pas espérer mieux," répondit Merlin et Arthur pu entendre un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas étudier ? » Demanda Arthur, pour changer rapidement de sujet vers quelque chose de plus sûr.

« J'envisage de rejoindre l'énorme groupe des artistes affamés. Et toi ? »

« L'informatique, » répondit Arthur alors qu'ils entraient dans la chambre.

« Je parie que tes parents sont heureux que tu aies choisi quelque chose d'utile, » dit Merlin en souriant.

« Et bien, mon père voulait que j'étudie l'économie pour que je puisse diriger sa compagnie après sa retraite. »

« Un genre de petite entreprise familiale ? » Demanda Merlin et Arthur ricana.

« J'ai oublié de te dire mon nom de famille. C'est Pendragon. »

« Tu veux dire…mais pourquoi tu viens vivre ici ? » Demanda Merlin, surpris.

« Je te l'ai dit. Mon père n'est pas très content de moi en ce moment. »

« C'est drôle. Mon oncle travaille pour ton père. Il m'a même obtenu un job d'été où il fallait nettoyer les bureaux. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, quelque chose lui sembla familier, et puis il remarqua que Merlin le dévisageait.

« Tu es le salaud qui courait et qui m'a fait tomber dans le sceau. Et ensuite tu m'as hurlé dessus car j'avais ruiné ton super jeans de mode hyper cher à cause de quelques gouttes qui étaient tombés dessus, » dit Merlin, en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Arthur.

« Et tu m'as appelé crétin et ensuite…ensuite… »

« De débile, » finit pour lui Merlin.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre, en se dévisageant, et puis Arthur éclata de rire.

« Que faut-il ajouter ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » répondit Merlin, en essayant de ne plus rire.

Un regard sur Arthur suffit pour voir qu'il tentait de faire pareil, et ils finirent par rigoler.

**OOO**

Ils parlèrent de leurs études, de ce qu'ils avaient planifié, et ça conduisit Arthur à mentionner que son père lui avait coupé les vivres.

« Je peux demander à un ami. Il est serveur dans un café où je vais travailler. Ils cherchaient deux serveurs quand j'étais là. Peut-être que la place est toujours libre, » dit Merlin.

« Je ne suis pas certain d'être bon à ça. Je ne sais même pas boire du café, » répondit Arthur.

« Tu dois le servir, pas le boire, » lui dit Merlin en rigolant. Et ils t'apprendront tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. »

« Je ne sais pas… » Laissa traîner Arthur, mais Merlin était déjà en train de composer le numéro de Lance.

« Salut, » dit-il au moment où Lance avait décroché. « Tu travailles ? »

« Je rentre. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je me demandais si l'autre poste était déjà pris. »

« Ouais, juste après toi. Pourquoi ? »

« J'avais un…ami qui cherchait du travail. Mais ça ne fait rien… »

« Attends, Merlin. Mike, le gars de ton équipe, parlait de laisser tomber son boulot pour se concentrer sur les études. Nous essayons de le convaincre de rester, mais ton ami pourrait être une solution. Je vais lui demander, et si il veut toujours partir, je parlerai au patron, d'accord ? »

« Ça serait génial. Merci, » répondit Merlin, rayonnant.

« Je suis pressé maintenant, mais je te dirais le plus vite possible si j'ai des nouvelles. »

« Ouais, bien sûre. A bientôt. »

Merlin raccrocha, en souriant à Arthur.

« Alors ? » Demanda Arthur.

« Lance doit demander, mais ça semble bon. »

Un petit sourire se glissa sur les lèvres d'Arthur.

« Je me demandais si tu voulais te joindre à nous ce soir, au pub, » Demanda Arthur, semblant presque hésitant.

« Je ne voudrais pas déranger. »

« Sottises. Ma sœur veut que je ramène celui qui sera mon colocataire pendant un moment. »

« Je vois. Tu as peur de ta soeur, »dit Merlin en souriant.

« Elle est diabolique. N'écoute jamais ce qu'elle dit sur moi. Ce sont des mensonges. »

« Bien sûr, » acquiesça Merlin, se donnant l'air sérieux.

« Alors ? » Demanda Arthur, en fixant son regard sur Merlin.

« D'accord, j'y vais, » répondit Merlin en roulant les yeux.

**OOO**

Arthur ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder quand il vit Merlin ressortir avec ses vêtements de sortie. Il était habillé en noir, t-shirt serré avec un jeans qui ne laissait presque rien à l'imagination.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Merlin, en cherchant sur lui ce qui n'était pas censé se trouver.

« T'es un emo ? » Demanda Arthur pour cacher que son cerveau avait momentanément fondu.

« Seigneur, non. J'aime le noir, c'est tout, » répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules.

**OOO**

Le pub était bruyant et rempli, mais Arthur remarqua immédiatement Morgane alors ils n'eurent pas à chercher. Il y avait plus de personne à la table qu'Arthur ne s'y attendait. Léon était assis près de Morgane comme d'habitude. Gwen et Elyan, qu'il connaissait déjà, et il y avait un autre gars qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

« Lance, » vint la voix étonnée de Merlin alors qu'il arrivait à la table, et ce gars bronzé, aux cheveux noirs et bien bâti, se leva pour envelopper Merlin dans une étreinte.

« Quelle surprise, » Dit l'homme, Lance. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

« C'est moi, » répondit Arthur. « Je suis Arthur," ajouta-t-il, en tendant une main quand il eut l'attention de Lance.

« Je suis Lance, mais tu le savais déjà, » Dit Lance avec un sourire en secouant sa main.

« Bien, maintenant que tu connais le nom de Lance, si tu nous présentais ton colocataire ? » Les interrompit Morgane et Arthur la regarda.

« Je suis Merlin, salut, » Se présenta lui-même Merlin en agitant la main, et en souriant comme un idiot.

« Et voici Léon, Morgane, Elyan, Gwen et… » Dit Arthur, en pointant chaque personne nommée, jusqu'à arriver au dernier étranger.

« Je suis Percy, » dit l'homme en se levant.

Il était plus grand qu'Arthur, qui pouvait manquer la taille de ses biceps (qui étaient tout à fait bien et vraiment viril) et qui lui donnait l'air d'être une brindille quand ils se serrèrent la main, tout deux dans une poigne de fer, en serrant fort et Arthur pu voir une lueur de compétitivité dans les yeux de Percy.

« Quand vous aurez terminé votre jeu de force, tu nous ramèneras quelques chose à boire, Arthur ? »

Morgane, encore.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le chercher seule ? » Lui répondit Arthur.

« Où est le gentleman en toi ? »

« Tu as déjà un homme à tes pieds, et je ne vais pas suivre, » dit-il. « Sans vouloir t'offenser, mon pote, » ajouta-t-il, en regardant Léon qui haussa simplement les épaules.

« Je peux payer cette tournée, » proposa Merlin.

« Tu ne dois pas essayer de l'impressionner, Merlin. Elle est déjà prise, » dit Arthur.

« J'essayais juste d'être sympa, crétin, » répondit Merlin, en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je doute fort d'être le genre de Merlin, » dit Morgane en rigolant.

« Ouais, désolé, pas mon genre du tout, » convenu Merlin, sans chercher la moindre excuse, ce qui lui donna des points aux yeux d'Arthur. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous buvez les gars ? »

**OOO**

La vérité frappa Arthur quand Merlin revint dans leur chambre deux jours plus tard, avec quelques brochures dans les mains, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage et un bracelet arc-en-ciel autour de son poignet.

'Merde', pensa Arthur en réalisant tout à coup qu'il ne pouvait penser qu'à la bouche de Merlin, et de façon préférable en contact avec une partie de son corps.

'Merde,' pensa-t-il encore, quand une certaine partie de son anatomie commença à montrer de l'intérêt.

**OOO**

« Je suis un peu nerveux. Tu es nerveux ? » Demanda Merlin alors qu'ils approchaient du Dragon's Lair, le café où il travaillait.

Ils avaient rencontré le propriétaire, un homme du nom de Killian Drake, avant qu'il ne leur montre leur nouvel emploi du temps, et donc ils allaient travailler ensemble. Le propriétaire avait parlé de ce qui allait arrivé, et de leurs destinées, et des deux côtés d'une pièce, et il avait l'air un peu fou. Arthur avait simplement acquiescé pendant son monologue, en le remerciant pour le travail.

« Je n'étais pas nerveux, » dit Arthur.

« Tout le monde est nerveux. Il n'y a rien de mal à être nerveux, » dit Merlin.

« Merlin. »

« Oui ? »

« La ferme. »

**OOO**

Ils passèrent leur premier jour à faire toutes sortes de breuvages avec Lance ou Percy qui leurs expliquaient exactement ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils avaient également essayé la caisse enregistreuse. Ce n'était pas une surprise de travailler avec un ordinateur, et c'était une seconde nature pour Arthur. Mais pas pour Merlin qui était mauvais, mais il semblait mieux se débrouiller avec la machine à café.

Arthur apprit que la plupart des femmes avaient tendance à lui pardonner ses erreurs, ou son retard, une fois qu'il utilisait son sourire sur elles. Il avait six numéros de téléphone écrits sur les cartes, et des serviettes, à la fin de son service.

**OOO**

Ils étaient en train de retirer leur tablier à l'arrière de la salle quand Lance entra.

« Vous avez bien travaillé pour votre premier jour, » leur dit-il.

« Vous serez au point pour votre prochain service, mais il y aura toujours l'un de nous deux pour vous aider si vous avez besoin, » leur assura Lance.

**OOO**

Le semestre avait commencé avec tous ces cours. Ils avaient tout les deux du mal à gérer les études et le travail, tout en réussissant à avoir un peu d'amusement et en gardant des heures de sommeil suffisantes parmi tout ça.

Merlin avait découvert qu'Arthur était un gros dormeur qui n'était pas très fan des matins, alors ils avaient développé une sorte de rituel pour les jours où ils travaillaient du matin.

« Debout, le soleil est levé, » dit Merlin, suffisamment fort pour réussir à percer le rêve d'Arthur (sur lequel Merlin ne se posait absolument aucune question), et il ouvrit les tentures.

Arthur fit un bruit inintelligible et il tira la couverture par-dessus sa tête. Merlin lui laissa quelques minutes de plus tandis qu'il allait remplir la bouilloire d'eau, pour la mettre à bouillir, et préparer leurs tasses et aller dans la salle de bain pour l'hygiène matinal nécessaire.

Ensuite, il s'approcha du lit d'Arthur pour commencer à tirer sur la couverture, rencontrant une résistance habituelle car Arthur la tenait.

« Tu vas jouer à la belle au bois dormant ? Parceque je ne vais pas t'embrasser, » dit Merlin, et son cerveau ajoutant 'même si j'aimerais.'

Arthur souffla un son qui pouvait être quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une insulte et puis il roula sur le côté.

« Un jour, je devrais juste te jeter de l'eau froide à la tête. Ça serait plus facile, » dit Merlin, en posant une boîte de céréale, du lait et deux bols sur son bureau, qu'ils utilisaient comme table pour manger depuis que Merlin préférait étudier dans son lit.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas si tu tiens à la vie, » grommela Arthur, en s'asseyant pour s'étirer.

C'était vraiment très dur de ne pas le fixer dans des moments comme celui-là. La poitrine d'Arthur (il préférait dormir torse nu), ses lèvres boudeuses ou ses cheveux désordonnés. Mais Arthur était son colocataire. Et il était hétéro en plus de cela. Il allait devoir garder ses désirs et se contenter de regarder.

**OOO**

Il était presque minuit, un samedi, et ils étaient une fois de plus assis à une table dans un pub. Lance et Gwen s'étaient excusés une heure plus tôt, car Lance travaillait du matin (mais tout le monde savait qu'il ne dormirait pas beaucoup de toute façon), et Morgane et Léon s'envoyait des regards langoureux depuis un moment déjà.

« Pour l'amour du ciel, sortez d'ici, » dit Arthur en roulant les yeux.

« Tu devrais vraiment tirer ton coup, Arthur. Tu deviens amer, » répondit Morgane avec un sourire.

« Je ne parlerai pas de ça avec toi, » répondit Arthur, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas à Avalon avec Merlin ? Aller un peu en boîte pourrait te faire du bien, » dit Morgane.

« Oui, Arthur, allons-y. Je n'ai pas dansé depuis des siècles, » supplia Merlin, en bondissant sur sa chaise d'excitation.

« Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur, » dit Arthur et essayant d'ignorer la moue de Merlin.

« S'il te plait, Arthur, s'il te plait. Ça sera amusant, » continua Merlin, en regardant Arthur comme un chiot. « Tu ne voudrais pas que j'y aille seul, si ? »

Merlin était en train de cillé innocemment et Arthur fut complètement perdant.

« D'accord, d'accord, » dit-il, les mains relevées en signe de reddition.

Morgane était en train de lui sourire à nouveau, donc il lui sourit en réponse.

**OOO**

Le Avalon était rempli de monde, la musique bruyante rendait toutes les tentatives de conversation presque impossible. Arthur refusa d'aller sur la piste, et donc il regardait simplement Merlin de leur table. En fait, il ne pouvait pas décrocher ses yeux de Merlin, totalement perdu dans le rythme, se laissant guider par la musique, révélant un bout de peau nue juste au-dessus de sa ceinture quand il levait les bras.

Deux chansons plus tard, Merlin revint à leur table pour boire goulûment dans la bière d'Arthur.

« Satisfait ? » cria Arthur par-dessus la musique.

« Pas du tout, » Cria Merlin pour repartir à nouveau.

Au mécontentement d'Arthur, un homme, au sourire flamboyant et rejetant ses cheveux, rejoignit Merlin au milieu de la chanson, et certainement pas pour garder ses mains sur lui. Arthur le dévisagea, ses mains refermées en poing sous la table.

Trois chansons et trois verres de vodka plus tard, Arthur en avait assez et il partit en direction de la piste. Il marcha vers Merlin, qui était en train de rire à quelque chose que l'homme lui avait murmuré (ou probablement crié) à son oreille. Merlin sursauta un peu quand Arthur attrapa son épaule pour l'éloigner de l'homme, et il ne résista pas quand Arthur le tira près de lui, tout en dévisageant l'homme qui semblait amusé à présent, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se rapprocher pour se presser à nouveau contre le dos de Merlin.

Merlin semblait un peu confus mais ensuite il haussa simplement les épaules, au total mécontentement d'Arthur, pour installer les mains de l'homme sur son ventre, et pencher sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme tout en tenant Arthur par la taille de son autre bras. Il semblait si bien qu'Arthur n'eut pas le cœur de l'arracher au bras de cet étranger, alors ils se balancèrent simplement sur le rythme, avec un Merlin docile entre eux.

**OOO**

Après quelques chansons, Merlin les conduisit vers le bar, dans la partie la plus calme de la boîte, et l'étranger se présenta lui-même comme étant Gauvain.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne vais pas te voler ton copain, » cria Gauvain alors que Merlin s'en allait aux toilettes. « Mais je ne suis pas contre une partie à trois si tu es d'accord. »

« Ce n'est pas mon copain, » clarifia Arthur.

« Un ami avec affinités? »

« Colocataire. »

« Avec affinités ? »

« Tu ne penses à rien d'autres ?" Demanda Arthur.

Gauvain fit semblant d'y réfléchir.

« Non, non vraiment, » répondit-il, en souriant à Arthur. « Donc tu dis que tous ces regards, et ton comportement possessif ne signifie rien et que je peux tenter ma chance avec lui. »

Arthur lui lança un regard noir.

« Je le savais. La partie à trois tient toujours pour quand vous serez ensemble, » dit Gauvain de façon décontractée. « Passons. Je suggère un jeu de boissons. »

Merlin choisit ce moment pour revenir.

« Un jeu pour boire ? D'accord, » dit-il.

« Non, je ne veux pas nettoyer derrière toi après. Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, » dit Arthur.

« C'est faux, » insista Merlin.

« Si, c'est vrai. Tu peux être l'arbitre. »

« C'est mieux que rien, » dit Merlin en s'installant entre Arthur et Gauvain. « Quel est le prix ? »

« J'ai une idée, » dit Gauvain, en regardant Merlin de bas en haut.

« Gauvain, » grogna Arthur.

« Le plus rapide à finir sa bière pourra demander à l'autre n'importe quelle question auquel il devra répondre, » dit Merlin.

**OOO**

Merlin n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait. D'abord, Arthur avait refusé de danser avec lui et puis il avait changé d'avis pour l'éloigner de Gauvain. Ce qui avait suivi était la danse la plus incroyable qu'il ait jamais vécu. Bon dieu, c'était le truc le plus intime qu'il avait vécu avec quelqu'un depuis des mois, et ce n'était pas seulement avec un, mais deux hommes pressés contre son corps. Il avait profité du moment, mais dés qu'ils avaient quitté la piste, la confusion était revenue.

Ça ne l'aidait pas d'avoir remarqué tous les regards qu'Arthur avait envoyés à Gauvain. Ça remuait quelque chose en lui, principalement l'espoir qu'il pourrait y avoir plus, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose de seulement se l'imaginer.

Le jeu pour boire avait semblé une bonne idée durant un temps, mais ensuite Gauvain continua à gagner et à poser des questions. Elles étaient innocentes au début, mais ensuite ils atteignirent leurs cinquièmes bières. Les deux étaient complètement saouls cette fois, mais Gauvain moins qu'Arthur, à en juger l'expression de satisfaction sur son visage. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

« Depuis combien de temps tu sais que tu es bisexuel et comment était ta première fois avec un homme ? » Demanda Gauvain.

Choqué, Merlin inhala un peu sa bière et il commença à tousser.

« C'est deux questions, » protesta Arthur, mais sans nier la déclaration de Gauvain.

« Je laisse tomber une question si tu réponds à l'une des deux. »

« Je l'ai compris quand j'avais 15 ans. J'avais 17 pour ma première fois, c'était avec un gars de mon équipe de foot. C'était juste de la baise, il n'y avait pas de sentiments. »

« Détails. Je veux des détails, » était en train de dire Gauvain et Merlin était en train de mordre sa lèvre alors qu'il essayait de réfréner son imagination.

« Il était cul nu et je l'ai laissé venir sur ma bite tout seul. J'avais un peu de pratique en ayant baisé avec des filles après tout. »

« Merde, » bredouilla Merlin, en espérant que son jeans était suffisamment serré pour cacher le début de son érection. « J'ai besoin d'un peu d'air, » dit-il à haute voix et il se dirigea vers la sortie sans attendre de réponse.

« Il ne savait pas ? » Fut le dernier commentaire qu'Arthur entendit de Gauvain.

**OOO**

L'air était frais et sentait la pluie qui devait avoir fini depuis peu. Merlin inspirait profondément.

Arthur était bi et il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Arthur était bi et il était tombé amoureux de lui depuis le moment où il était apparu presque nu dans leur chambre. Arthur était bi et il avait dansé avec lui, et il avait lancé des regards noirs à Gauvain quand il avait flirté avec lui. Arthur était bi et il ne savait pas si il pourrait résister à la tentation maintenant qu'il savait.

Arthur émergea du pub, en appelant le nom de Merlin.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Arthur en se rapprochant.

Il était totalement ivre, tous ces mots étaient pâteux et trébuchant.

« Ouais, » répondit Merlin en souriant à Arthur.

« Je ne suis pas dans le placard, ou un truc du genre. C'est juste que je ne parle pas des trucs trop personnels, tu vois ? » Lâcha Arthur.

« Ouais, » répondit encore Merlin et il laissa Arthur le pousser contre un mur, une bulle d'anticipation grandissante.

« Tu es très beau, tu sais ? » Dit Arthur, en caressant un côté du visage de Merlin et Merlin laissa ses yeux se refermer.

Mais ensuite, Arthur le repoussa en grognant, et Merlin le regarda chanceler vers un réverbère à proximité où, un moment plus tard, il vida le contenu de son estomac.

« D'accord," soupira Merlin, à moitié déçu, à moitié amusé. « Je pense que la nuit nous rappelle. »

**OOO**

Arthur se réveilla avec un mal de crâne épouvantable et un horrible goût dans la bouche. Il gémit et il se couvrit les yeux avec un bras avant de tenter de les ouvrir.

« Il vit, » dit Merlin en rigolant.

Arthur essayait de se souvenir comment, exactement, il avait atterri dans son lit, mais la dernière chose dont il pouvait se rappeler était le premier tour du jeu, et même ça c'était un peu flou dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de terriblement important.

« J'ai gagné le jeu ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? » Demanda Merlin, clairement amusé. « Gauvain m'a aidé à ramener ton cul d'ivrogne ici. Tu as de la chance de ne pas t'être vomi dessus. Tu veux un déjeuner ? »

« Beurk, ne parle pas de nourriture, s'il te plait, » dit Arthur en essayant de s'asseoir, la tête palpitante.

Merlin lui tendit un verre d'eau.

« Merci, » dit Arthur en le buvant en une traite.

**OOO**

Arthur n'était toujours pas certain de ce qu'il s'était passé durant son trou noir en boîte, mais il était certain que quelque chose s'était passé. Il surprit Merlin en train de le regarder curieusement à plus d'une occasion, et il remarqua que Merlin avait tendance à rougir près de lui.

Mais d'un autre côté, Gauvain avait commencé à venir au café durant leur service, parfois juste pour prendre un café et dire rapidement bonjour, mais le plus souvent pour flirté avec Merlin et pratiquement personne ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Arthur ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça, alors il continuait simplement à répondre au sourire de Merlin. Et il utilisait toutes les opportunités pour toucher Merlin, car après tout, qui était censé savoir qu'il s'agissait plus qu'un geste amical ?

**OOO**

« Allez, Arthur. Ça va être drôle, » dit Merlin, à genoux près d'Arthur qui était assis le dos contre son lit, les yeux rivés sur un manuel en face de lui.

« J'essaie d'étudier, là, » dit Arthur.

« Gauvain nous a invité, et tout le monde sait que les fêtes de Gauvain sont les meilleures. Tu peux étudier plus tard. »

« Tu peux toujours y aller seul. »

Parfois, Merlin ne savait pas comment déchiffrer Arthur. Un moment, il était affectueux et chaleureux, observant Merlin comme si il était précieux, et le moment d'après il devenait distant, perdu dans ses pensées, bloquant toutes les tentatives de Merlin à le faire sortir de sa coquille.

« Je ne veux pas y aller seul, » déclara Merlin.

« Dommage, » répondit Arthur, en tournant une page.

« Arthur Pendragon, envoie chier les études ou tout ce que tu essaies de mettre dans ton crâne épais, » dit Merlin l'air résolu, en arrachant le livre des mains d'Arthur pour le jeter au pied du lit. « Je te veux à cette fête avec moi. »

« Euh…d'accord ? » Dit Arthur, semblant surpris. « Je vais juste…prendre une douche. »

**OOO**

'Bon dieu. C'était la chose la plus chaude que j'ai jamais vu,' pensa Arthur en se précipitant pratiquement à la salle de bain.

Il s'enferma dans la petite salle de bain, et retira rapidement ses vêtements. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude et il plaça sa main autour de son sexe totalement dur, laissant son imagination aller.

_« Je te veux, » voulait dire Merlin, en poussant Arthur sur le lit, en frottant leur sexe habillé ensemble. « Je te veux en moi, » il voulait murmuré dans l'oreille d'Arthur._

Et Arthur jouit, ses genoux devenant un peu faible. Il haleta, la tête sur les carreaux chauds pour en venir à une conclusion

Il allait bouger ce soir, peu importe les conséquences.

**OOO**

La maison de Gauvain n'était en rien comme Merlin l'avait imaginé. C'était un énorme appartement avec trois chambres, deux salles de bain, une cuisine écœurante comme le rêvait le cliché des femmes au foyer, un salon avec des fauteuils en cuir, un géant écran plat sur le mur, et une terrasse faisant au moins deux fois la taille de leur chambre.

Il y avait des gens partout, la plupart que Merlin ne connaissait pas.

« Merlin, » l'appela la voix de Gauvain par-dessus la musique et avant qu'il ne s'y prépare, Merlin fut pris dans une étreinte. « Je suis content que tu aies pu venir. »

Gauvain se tourna vers Arthur.

« Content de te revoir, princesse. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de dire la même chose, » répondit Arthur, mais il y avait un petit sourire sur son visage et Merlin savait que c'était juste pour la taquinerie.

« Bel endroit, eu fait, » dit Merlin. « Tu es certains de ne pas être dealer ? »

Gauvain pouffa de rire.

« Mon père était très riche. C'est une partie de mon héritage. J'aime laissé les autres en profiter, » expliqua Gauvain.

« Notre bon samaritain, » dit Merlin.

« Exactement. L'alcool est dans la cuisine. Et vous pouvez utiliser les chambres à tout moment, elles sont verrouillables. Le lubrifiant et les préservatifs sont dans les tables de nuit, » Dit Gauvain en faisant un clin d'œil. « Oh, et les autres sont sur la terrasse, » ajouta-t-il en se déplaçant pour accueillir de nouveaux arrivants.

Ils prirent chacun une bière dans le frigo et ils se dirigèrent sur la terrasse. Gauvain disait vrai, le groupe était déjà là. Morgane était en train de parler avec Gwen, et Lance était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à Léon et Elyan, alors que Percy était au milieu d'un nuage de filles qui étaient suspendues à ses paroles.

Ils les rejoignirent, et il sembla à Merlin que la soirée serait parfaite. Sauf, que rien n'est parfait.

**OOO**

« Où est Arthur ? » Demanda Merlin, en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

« Probablement qu'il a prit la fuite, » dit Lance.

« Ou qu'il flirte avec une chaudasse, » ajouta Percy. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il quand il remarqua le regard de Morgane.

« Je vais le chercher, » dit simplement Merlin et il retourna à l'intérieur.

Il n'aimait pas les paroles que Percy avait mis dans sa tête, mais Arthur agissait différemment ce soir, plus ouvert dans ses actions, toujours dans l'espace de Merlin, et Merlin espérait tellement, il ne croyait pas qu'Arthur puisse simplement flirté avec une fille quelconque en ce moment.

Alors, ce fut le choc total, quand il trouva Arthur pressé contre un mur, en train d'embrasser Sophia.

**OOO**

Il savait que ce n'était pas très rationnel de simplement faire demi tour pour s'enfuir, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre l'ascenseur et il avait dévalé 6 étages, alors que des larmes traîtresses avaient embrouillées sa vue. Une fois dehors, il ne s'était pas arrêté, il avait continué à courir, sans vraiment savoir où il allait.

Il entendit Arthur l'appeler et il fit l'erreur de regarder en arrière. Et c'est ainsi qu'il ne remarqua pas le trou dans l'asphalte.

**OOO**

Sophia s'était dirigé dans sa direction quand il était sorti de la salle de bain. Il pensait qu'elle y allait aussi, alors il s'était appuyé sur le mur pour la laisser passer, mais au lieu de ça elle s'était rapprochée de lui, et soudain elle s'était pressée contre lui, une main dans son cou et ses lèvres sur lui. Arthur s'était figé surpris, et il lui avait fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'il devait la repousser. Mais pas avant d'avoir entendu un suffoquement, et puis Merlin s'enfuir.

Il était chanceux que l'ascenseur était déjà dans l'étage, mais il n'était toujours pas près de Merlin une fois en bas. Il le suivit dehors, en criant son nom, ce qu'il regretta dans la seconde quand il vit Merlin trébucher puis tomber, atterrissant sur ses mains et ses genoux, pour ensuite s'affaler en position assisse.

« Merlin ! » Hurla-t-il, la voix pleine d'inquiétude alors qu'il accélérait un peu plus.

Merlin était en train de tenir sa cheville, la respiration erratique, les larmes toujours en train de tomber, quand Arthur s'approcha.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il, en prenant le visage de Merlin dans ses mains, et Merlin secoua la tête.

« Laisse moi regarder, » dit Arthur, en essayant de retirer les doigts de Merlin de sa cheville, mais Merlin resserra sa prise.

« Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me laisse pas regarder, » dit Arthur en retirant le pull autour de sa taille pour le placer sur les épaules de Merlin.

« Je ne peux pas bouger, » dit Merlin respirant trop rapidement au goût d'Arthur.

« OK, tu vas d'abord te calmer. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? » Dit Arthur, en caressant l'avant bras de Merlin.

Il attendit que la respiration de Merlin se calme.

« Je peux voir tes mains à présent ? Je sais que tu es tombé dessus. Je ne toucherais pas ta jambe. »

Merlin lâcha sa cheville à contre cœur et Arthur prit ses mains. Il y avait des égratignures, mais rien de grave, un bon nettoyage serait suffisant pour être certains que ça guérisse. Arthur suspecta que les genoux de Merlin devaient être dans le même état, mais ils ne pouvaient pas attendre.

« Tes mains vont bien, » dit-il, en souriant à Merlin. « Mais je dois vraiment regarder à cette cheville. »

Merlin inspira profondément et il commença à relever un peu son pantalon. Arthur palpa autour de la zone, obtenant quelques sifflements de la part de Merlin. La cheville était déjà enflée, mais elle ne semblait pas brisée.

« Je dirais que c'est juste une entorse. Tu penses que tu peux te mettre debout ? Je vais t'aider à retourner chez Gauvain. Il aura quelque chose pour te bander. »

« D'accord, » dit Merlin, en essuyant ses larmes avec une manche du pull d'Arthur.

**OOO**

Gauvain dégagea l'une des chambres pour eux et il leur apporta la trousse de premier soin et un bol d'eau chaude, et heureusement, il les laissa par la suite. Arthur ferma la porte, juste au cas où, et il commença à nettoyer les mains de Merlin. Ensuite, il aida Merlin à retirer ses tennis et il l'installa sur le lit, dos appuyé contre la tête du lit.

« Elle m'a embrassé, tu sais, » dit-il, en enveloppant soigneusement la cheville de Merlin. « Et je ne lui en avais pas donné la permission. Je voulais embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. »

Merlin était silencieux.

« Elle avait le goût des fraises synthétiques. J'ai encore ce mauvais goût en bouche, » radota Arthur, en finissant son travail.

Il déposa gentiment la jambe de Merlin sur le matelas et il fit semblant d'être occupé dans la trousse de premier soin.

« Arthur ? » Dit Merlin, et Arthur releva les yeux pour voir que Merlin lui souriait tendrement. « J'ai ta permission ? »

« Tu es certain de le vouloir ? J'ai toujours ce goût horrible de fraises, » dit Arthur, mais il était déjà assis près de Merlin.

« Embrasse moi, » dit Merlin et Arthur le fit.

Il toucha à peine les lèvres de Merlin au début, le sentant simplement et passant ses bras autour de la taille de Merlin, et puis les lèvres de Merlin s'ouvrirent et l'une de ses mains se retrouva dans les cheveux d'Arthur, et Arthur était perdu. Il se rapprocha et il laissa ses instincts prendre le dessus, en sachant qu'il faisait bien à cause des petits bruits de plaisir qui s'échappait de la bouche de Merlin.

Il grimpa au-dessus de Merlin et il approfondi leur baiser, ses mains se baladant partout sur le torse de Merlin. Il remarqua le léger balancement des hanches de Merlin, ce qui le fit gémir dans le baiser.

« Je te veux en moi, » soupira Merlin, rendant Arthur fou de désir car il utilisait les mots de son fantasme.

« Tu es sûr ? » Essaya-t-il de dire, en mordillant le cou de Merlin.

« Ouais, » dit Merlin.

« Mais je n'ai pas…, » Commença à dire Arthur.

« La table de nuit, tu te souviens ? » Répondit Merlin.

« Oh, juste. Brillant. »

A partir de là, ce fut un tourbillon d'émotions tandis qu'ils retiraient leurs vêtements à la hâte en explorant le corps de chacun durant le processus. Arthur était content de voir que les genoux de Merlin étaient seulement rouges, et qu'il n'y avait pas d'égratignures assez profondes pour saigner.

Une fois tous les deux nus, et trop empressé pour simplement continuer leur exploration, Arthur prit le lubrifiant pour en mettre sur ses doigts, faisant glisser sa main de haut en bas sur le sexe de Merlin un temps, et puis il descendit plus bas, mais un geste sur son bras le fit s'arrêter. Il releva les yeux pour voir que Merlin le regardait avec une telle confiance qu'il en perdit le souffle.

« Je suis toujours vierge, » murmura Merlin.

« Merde, » s'exprima Arthur, en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Merlin, en essayant de respirer entre les vagues de luxure qui tentait de le submerger.

« Désolé, » bredouilla Merlin et Arthur réalisait combien sa réaction avait semblé négative au vue de Merlin.

« Dans le bon sens, » expliqua Arthur en brossant une larme sur la joue de Merlin. « Je peux ?! » Demanda-t-il, en déplaçant sa main lubrifiée plus bas encore.

Merlin acquiesça et Arthur laissa ses doigts faire le tour de l'entrée de Merlin, en regardant le visage de Merlin alors qu'il haletait. Il sentit les muscles se contracter à son contact tandis que Merlin se releva instinctivement.

« J'ai besoin que tu te détentes, » dit Arthur en pompant plusieurs fois le sexe de Merlin, en regardant Merlin fondre dans le matelas.

Il commença à entrer le premier doigt à l'intérieur, tout en distrayant Merlin en accordant son attention sur d'autres parties de son corps. Merlin se perdit facilement dans le plaisir, surtout après qu'Arthur ait trouvé sa prostate. Deux doigts ne furent pas un problème et trois, après un moment d'inconfort, le conduisit au bord de l'orgasme, tandis que les gémissements de Merlin avait exactement le même effet sur Arthur.

Il retira ses doigts et il voulut se donner quelques secondes pour se reprendre, mais Merlin était déjà en train de rouler un préservatif sur le sexe D'Arthur. C'était tellement Merlin, tellement parfait, que c'était tout ce qu'il fallut pour que des giclées chaudes remplissent le préservatif à peine déroulé.

« Ah…merde…désolé…ce ne m'était plus arrivé depuis des années, » balbutia Arthur, les joues rouges pas seulement à cause de l'orgasme.

« Ça va, » dit Merlin, en se recouchant et en donnant le temps à Arthur de se calmer et de se débarrasser du préservatif. « C'est très intense pour nous deux. »

Il prit une main d'Arthur.

« Que dirais-tu de finir ce que tu as commencé ? » Dit-il, en tirant la main d'Arthur vers son entrée.

Arthur obtempéra joyeusement, ajoutant plus de lubrifiant sur ses doigts, et reprenant son rythme d'avant, en massant le périnée de Merlin avec son pouce.

« Oui, oui, oui…ne…ne t'arrêtes pas… » Merlin était en train de pleurer après un temps. « Presque…j'y suis…Arthur ! »

Et il jouit sur son ventre tandis qu'Arthur le caressait toujours après.

**OOO**

Ils essayèrent de se rendre présentable du mieux possible avant de sortir.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont le remarquer ? » Demanda Merlin et Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Nous verrons, » dit-il, presque sûr que tout le monde savait car Merlin avait crié le nom d'Arthur à plein poumon.

Dés qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, et qu'ils revinrent dans le salon, tous les yeux se tournèrent sur eux et puis tout le monde commença à applaudir.

« Beau spectacle, petit frère, » dit Morgane avec un sourire. « Toutes mes félicitations. On ne pourra pas attendre pour le mariage. »

**OOO**


End file.
